


Exploited

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Blackmail, Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s a prostitute. Lex knows just how to manipulate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploited

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://nerodi.livejournal.com/profile)[**nerodi**](http://nerodi.livejournal.com/) thought it would be interesting if Lex *had* wanted to pimp Clark out to his business associates in the last episode of my Hooker!Clark story. 'Cause she's a perv. And I wrote it for her. 'Cause I'm a perv, too. [](http://nerodi.livejournal.com/profile)[**nerodi**](http://nerodi.livejournal.com/) assures me we're not the the only pervs around. So for all your other pervs out there...here it is.

They had been sitting in the limo parked outside the restaurant for at least ten minutes now. Clark had known where they were going and why, but at the last minute, he'd balked, going silent, huddling in the corner of the back seat, eyes glued to the floor, refusing to get out. Lex wasn't particularly concerned. Clark had gotten cold feet before, but in the end, he'd always ended up doing whatever Lex wanted. Tonight would be no different.

Lex kept his voice low and coaxing. "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important."

Clark nodded but still wouldn't meet his eyes. Lex tilted his chin up and kissed him. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Clark said, softly.

Lex pressed his lips tenderly to Clark's cheek, his temple, the line of his jaw. "And you love me too, don't you?"

"Of course!" Clark's eyes lighted fiercely. "You know I do, Lex."

"I don't ask you to do too many things for me, do I?"

"No. I guess not."

"So you'll help me with this, won't you?" He stroked his fingers through Clark's glossy dark curls.

It took a minute, but Clark did finally nod. Lex pulled him close and kissed him, slowly, carefully, just the way Clark liked it. "You're so good to me, baby. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"I'd do anything for you, Lex," the boy whispered, earnestly. "I love you so much."

Lex caressed his cheek. "Then you're ready to go inside?"

Clark bit his lip. "Yeah," he said softly. "I'm ready."

The Enchanted Garden was a South Asian restaurant frequented by the elite circles of Metropolis society. It boasted a meditation pool, zen rock garden, private dining rooms and a fusion approach to Asian cuisine. Lex appreciated the food, but it was the privacy that mattered to Lex's plans.

He smiled at Priya, the lovely Indian hostess, who led them along a corridor to one of the private rooms in the back, lit by a skylight, filled with exotic potted plants and decorated with light, airy furniture reminiscent of British-era India. The Senator was already inside, seated in one of the comfortable fan-back chairs, smoking a cigar.

He rose to his feet and held out his hand. "Luthor. Good to see you."

"Senator Ashcroft. May I present Clark Smith, a protégé of mine?"

The senator looked from Lex to Clark rather uncertainly. Clark was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting leather pants, a half-unbuttoned blue silk shirt that clung to him like a second skin. His hair was down to his shoulders and wildly curly. He wore just a hint of eye makeup and some lip gloss to play up his natural prettiness. He certainly didn't look like anyone who worked at LexCorp.

The senator cleared his throat. "Well…shall we get down to business?"

"Of course." Lex put his hand on the small of Clark's back and guided him to the chair next to the senator's. "But first, let's enjoy our meal. You're not in a rush, are you?"

Ashcroft hesitated. "I suppose not. But I do feel I should warn you in advance that I haven't changed my thinking on this issue since we last spoke. The environmental impact of a new LexCorp plant on the proposed site is simply too great to ignore. I can't in good conscience support it."

"I understand completely, Senator. And I respect your commitment to your constituents. I do think there are a few things you may not have taken into consideration, and perhaps we can discuss that a little later on. But right now, I think we should order dinner. The food here is excellent."

The senator seemed appeased by this. "I have always wanted to try this restaurant."

"Wonderful. Let me offer a few suggestions."

Lex ordered for them and kept up a steady stream of small talk while Clark went to work. It was hard to believe this sleek, sophisticated-looking boy was the same one Lex had found peddling ten-dollar blowjobs in the alley behind Club Zero, fresh off the farm but already beaten down by the griminess and brutality of life on the mean streets of Metropolis. Lex had spotted his potential at once and had taken him home to his penthouse and his bed. Clark had a natural need to please that made him quite an irresistible little whore. He'd proven his value time and time again.

His seduction of the senator was subtle and perfectly played. It started with the occasional shy smile in the senator's direction, laughing at his jokes, holding his eye, and soon progressed to heated looks from beneath his lashes, touches to the senator's arm, shifting closer to him until their thighs brushed, and culminated in a display of his talented mouth as he practically made love to the bottle of spring water he was drinking. By the end of the meal, the senator's face was deeply flushed, his arousal tenting the front of his trousers.

It always amused Lex how quickly these super-straight, family-values types could get it up for a beautiful boy with a tight body and a luscious mouth.

After dinner, the server cleared the table. Lex and the senator lit up cigars.

"Well, Luthor, this has been quite an entertaining evening." His eyes slid toward Clark. "I'm willing to hear you out about the factory, although as I said before I doubt my position will change."

"It's really all a matter of balance, Senator. There are some reports out there that say it will harm the environment, and others that foresee minimal impact."

Ashcroft snorted. "Reports funded by LexCorp."

"Conducted by independent organizations and disinterested scientists. What's not in doubt is everything this factory will mean for the region in terms of jobs, tax revenues and infrastructure revitalization. Ultimately, everything in life is a trade-off, to get something you want sometimes you have to compromise a little."

This was Clark's cue. He laid his hand on the senator's thigh. Ashcroft looked at him sharply, completely startled. "What—" His face went red, but he was still noticeably hard.

"Compromise doesn't have to be a bad thing, Senator. Or obvious. Changes in position can be neatly explained away by new evidence that comes to light. No one ever has to be the wiser. And what you gain—well, there's not enough I can say about that."

Clark started to stroke his leg, leaning in to him. Ashcroft let out a soft noise that was halfway between a moan and a whimper as Clark's hand crept steadily closer to his crotch.

"If anyone finds out—" he said feverishly, his eyes riveted on Clark.

"Who's ever going to find out?"

Lex's cell phone rang, carefully orchestrated. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and answered it. "Yes?" He made his listening face. "All right I'm leaving now. Don't do anything until I get there." He snapped the phone closed. "I'm afraid something rather urgent has come up, and I have to go take care of it."

The senator's expression was decidedly disappointed. Clark had grown bold enough to massage the bulge in his trousers, and clearly he wasn't ready for that to stop.

"But there's no reason Clark has to leave. If we have an agreement about the factory, he would, of course, stay behind to work out any details that might need taking care of."

The senator looked at Lex, his expression almost pleading. "It would, uh—really mean a lot of jobs for the area, you say?"

"Absolutely."

"And the environmental effects are still in dispute."

"Most definitely."

"I wouldn't be serving the people of my state if I didn't pave the way for new economic development."

"My thinking precisely."

"I'd say you have a deal then, Luthor." He shot a lustful glance at Clark. "I'll just need your associate to help me—uh, wrap up the loose ends."

"Of course." Lex stood up and shook Ashcroft's hand. "A pleasure seeing you again, Senator." He turned to Clark. "I'm sure I'll be tied up all evening. No need to hurry here."

He made a quick exit and headed down the hall to the office. He knocked, and Priya let him in.

"We have everything set up for you," she told him.

He pulled her in for a long, heated kiss. She clutched at his shoulders, kissing back eagerly. She was one of Clark's predecessors. He'd set her up in a respectable line of business once he was through with her, but he still got nostalgic on occasion and took her to bed for old time's sake.

"Thank you, Priya," he said. "I'm sure I have everything I need. Don't let me keep you from your customers."

She kissed him again and left him to his work. Lex sat down in front of the video monitors. It always amazed him that public officials weren't more careful to know exactly who owned an establishment before they frequented it. Lex himself was always vigilant about such details. The senator's private dining room was rigged with cameras, capturing every angle of the action. There were state-of-the-art recording devices hidden everywhere, making a perfect record of everything that went on.

Clark stood opposite the senator's chair, giving the cameras a clear shot of him. "It's hot in here," he said, fanning himself. "Don't you think so?"

"I, uh—yes. Well. Now that you mention it. It does seem rather warm."

"You don't mind if I get more comfortable, do you?" Clark asked silkily, his hands moving to the buttons of his shirt.

The senator's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "No. Er—" He cleared his throat. "I don't mind if you—" He trailed off, his mouth hanging open as Clark shrugged out of his shirt and sent it sailing across the room.

"I'm still hot," Clark said, rubbing his hands over his chest.

Ashcroft stared. "I, uh—wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Clark smiled. "Thanks." He unbuttoned his pants, slid them down over his hips, slowly, seductively. The sound of the senator's heavy breathing was clear even over the microphone. Lex smiled. He'd be sure to point that out to the senator when he played the tape for him.

Clark stripped off the rest of his clothes and stood there naked, half hard, giving the senator a chance to admire his body. "Wouldn't you like to get more comfortable, too?"

The senator looked somewhat alarmed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea—"

"A little more comfortable," Clark assured him. He knelt by the man's chair. "So you can relax. You like to relax, don't you?" Clark started to unbuckle his belt.

Ashcroft's fingers tightened on the arms of his chair, and his breathing became even more labored. "Relaxation is very important."

"Mmm." Clark unzipped his pants and took out his cock. "That's what I always say." And bent his head to the senator's lap.

If it weren't for the room's soundproofing, everyone in the restaurant would have heard the senator shriek as Clark went down on him. Lex could certainly empathize. Clark looked liked a latter day angel, but he had a wicked tongue and talented mouth. His time on the street had taught him every cocksucking trick in the book. Truly, you hadn't lived until Clark had deep-throated you.

There was a tightening in Lex's groin as he watched Clark take care of the senator. He always swore to Clark after these little assignments that he hated sharing him, but the truth was he found it rather hot. Sometimes he even wondered what it would be like to watch Clark get fucked, to see him down on his hands and knees, thighs spread, head lowered submissively, a resigned expression on his face, as some stranger pounded into him. He rubbed his erection through his pants at the thought.

But they had a deal. Lex could pimp Clark's mouth out to anyone he pleased, but Clark's ass belonged exclusively to him. Perhaps it was just as well. Whenever he was inside Clark's hot, tight body, it did give him a possessive thrill knowing that no one else had ever had this, that no one else ever would.

The senator moaned loudly as Clark sucked him. At first, he stayed still and rather passive, leaning back heavily in his chair, letting Clark work him over. But as he got closer to orgasm, he grew more aggressive and rather mean. He tangled his fingers in Clark's hair, pulling hard, fucking Clark's throat ferociously, his hips lifting up off the chair, as he forced his cock deeper and deeper into Clark's throat.

"Take it, slut! Suck me good, you fucking slut!" he said over and over again.

Clark grimaced but didn't choke, thanks to his vast experience. It looked uncomfortable, but Lex couldn't really be sorry. It made such a great picture. And, of course, once the senator was under his power, he would have plenty of time to pay him back for misusing his beautiful boy like this.

Finally, the senator came, eyes screwed shut, mouth open, and Clark swallowed him down. Ashcroft sat crumpled in his chair, fumbling with his pants, breathing heavily, while Clark quietly got to his feet and put his clothes back on.

The senator cleared his throat. "That was, uh—well, I think we got all those details ironed out. Tell Luthor he can count on my support."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that, Senator," Clark said. "Would you like some desert or coffee or something? I can get the hostess."

The senator waved his hand. "No, I'm fine." He checked his watch. "I should probably be getting home."

He stood and hesitated, a little awkwardly. Lex had to smile. No doubt this was something his handlers had failed to prepare him for, what to say to a teenage prostitute after fucking his mouth.

Clark took the lead, extending his hand. "It was very nice to meet you, Senator Ashcroft."

"Yes, yes." He shook hands. "You too, Clark. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon."

Clark smiled mysteriously. "You never know."

The senator's jowly cheeks flushed, and he licked his lips. "Indeed, you don't."

Priya appeared at the door and led the senator off to his waiting car. Now that the show was over, Clark let out his breath and seemed to collapse in on himself. Not that long ago he made his living in dirty alleyways doing far more debasing things than this, but he loved Lex and didn't understand why they couldn't just be together. Who knows? Lex might even love him back. He'd always done the worst damage to the things he held the dearest.

He left the office and went to Clark, closed the door behind them. "Are you all right?"

Clark nodded, but there were tears in his eyes. Lex pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I had no idea he'd be such an animal. Did he hurt you?"

Clark shook his head. He clung to Lex, his face pressed against Lex's neck. Lex held him tightly, rubbed his back and made comforting noises.

"I know that was really hard, baby, and you didn't want to do it. But you did such a good job. You made me so proud."

"Really?" Clark mumbled against his shoulder.

Lex stroked his hair. "Really." He pulled back for a kiss. Clark tried to turn his head. He never wanted Lex to kiss him when he still had the taste of another man in his mouth, but Lex wouldn't let him go. He parted Clark's lips and explored his mouth thoroughly. Clark finally sighed, relaxed into his arms and kissed him back.

Lex broke the kiss, brushed the hair back from Clark's face. "Better now?"

Clark nodded. "Better."

"You know what I bet you'd like? For us to go home and spend some time together. Does that sound good?"

His face lit up. "I'd love that, Lex."

Lex kissed him again. "Good." He gathered Clark close and whispered in his ear, "Nobody's ever been there for me like you are, Clark. It makes me want you so much." He rubbed his hard cock against Clark's leg.

Clark's cheeks flushed. "I'll always be there for you, Lex."

Lex smiled and took his hand. "Let's go home."

They headed out, but Lex had to stop at the office first. "Go on ahead and wait for me in the car," he told Clark. "I need to take care of something."

Clark nodded and disappeared outside. Lex knocked at the office door. One of Priya's assistants answered it.

"Are they ready?" he asked. The woman nodded and handed him a manila envelope. "Wonderful. Thanks." He went to join Clark in the limo.

Back home at the penthouse, he shrugged out of his jacket and poured himself a drink. "Why don't you go take a shower and then wait for me in bed," he told Clark.

Clark nodded, gave him a quick kiss and padded off to the bathroom. Lex sat down and opened the envelope. Inside were stills from the video of Clark and the senator. He sorted through them. There was a particularly good one of the senator pulling at Clark's hair, his mouth a thin, cruel line. Clark looked even younger in it than he actually was, his face filled with disgust and what could easily look like fear. If Lex didn't know better, he'd say what he had in his hands was a picture of a United States senator raping the mouth of an unwilling teenaged boy. Which was exactly what the American people would think if Senator Ashcroft didn't do everything Lex wanted from now on.

He stared at the picture and smiled with a deep sense of satisfaction. He now owned one more influential politician body and soul. He had big plans for Senator Ashcroft. The new LexCorp factory would be just the beginning. He sipped his Scotch and savored his triumph. It was very good to be him.

Lex set his drink down and stuffed the photographs back into the envelope. There would be plenty of time to deliver the bad news to the senator. Right now, he had a beautiful naked boy in his bed who needed to be comforted. Everything else would have to wait.


End file.
